Bitway Ozrock
Masculino|posição = Atacante|número = 10|elemento = Vento|time = Ixal Fleet|seiyuu = Tsuda Kenjirou|title4 = Estréia|jogo = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy|anime = Episódio 018 (Galaxy)}} Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"O criminoso que planejou o torneio de futebol em toda a galáxia, para poder colocar as mãos no plasma cósmico e controlá-lo."'' Aparência Ozrock tem a pele pálida e olhos verdes inclinados. Ele tem o cabelo cor de cera com dois longos fios que apontam de ambos os lados de seu cabelo. Ele também usa um macacão azul escuro, marrom escuro e branco. Enredo Antes de Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy 200 anos antes do início da série, Ixal , o planeta natal de Ozrock, foi destruído por Faram Obius . Apenas 184 pessoas escaparam de seu planeta por um dispositivo de sono frio, com Ozrock sendo um deles. 200 anos depois, apenas onze fugitivos despertaram de seus estados de sono frio, enquanto os demais não o fizeram. Ozrock e os outros dez fugitivos formaram Ixal Fleet para se vingar de Faram Obius e conquistar a galáxia. Ozrock é atualmente membro da Ginga Renpou Hyougikai . Ele veio à Terra três meses antes do início da série e conversou com Gouenji Shuuya sobre o Grand Celesta Galaxy . No começo, Gouenji não acreditou nele e achou que ele estava brincando. Para provar que ele estava falando sério, ele atirou em uma bola de futebol que lacrou a lua e disse que se a Terra não participasse, ele iria selar a Terra com seu poder. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 18 no Holy Road Stadium após Inazuma Japão vencer contra Storm Wolf . Ele colocou o público para dormir e "colecionou" os alienígenas que representavam o Lobo da Tempestade. Então, ele e Gouenji disseram a Inazuma Japan a verdade sobre o FFIV2 e o principal torneio de futebol, o Grand Celesta Galaxy . Ele também advertiu Inazuma Japão ( Terra Onze ) que eles precisavam participar para proteger a Terra de ser conquistada por Faram Obius. Depois que a conversa terminou, ele saiu. Ele apareceu novamente no episódio 20 como um holograma para informar a Terra Onze sobre o planeta que eles estarão chegando para lutar contra seu primeiro adversário, Sandorius . No episódio 22 , ele sorriu divertidamente enquanto assistia ao jogo entre Earth Eleven e Sandorius Eleven . Durante a partida entre Sandorius Eleven e Earth Eleven no episódio 23 , Minel Eiba entrou em contato com ele. Ele lhe disse para trazer Tsurugi Kyousuke para Faram Obius pela ordem de Lalaya Obies , e Ozrock aceitou. Mais tarde, Ishigashi relatou a ele que a missão estava completa e Matsukaze Tenma obteve a pedra da luz com a ajuda de Katra Paige , princesa de Kiel . Depois, ele disse a Ishigashi para enviar Tsurugi para Faram Obius e usar Manuuba Gibutsu (disfarçando-se de Tsurugi) para espionar a Terra Onze. No episódio 25 , depois que Manuuba foi suspeito por alguns membros da Earth Eleven, ele alertou Manuuba para ter cuidado com Tenma, já que ele conhece Tsurugi mais. No episódio 35 , Manuuba Gibutsu levou Potomuri Emnator junto com os fragmentos de esperança para a nave espacial de Ozrock. Ozrock revelou a Potomuri que Manuuba havia se disfarçado de Tsurugi para levar os fragmentos de esperança para ele. Ele então disse a Potomuri para terminar o plasma cósmico - um canhão de fótons para "salvar a galáxia". Ele também disse a Potomuri que Katra Paige estava com eles o tempo todo. No episódio 36 , ele revelou Katra Paige como sua prisioneira, que então contou toda a sua história para Potomuri. Mais tarde, Ozrock apareceu nas telas do Grand Celesta Stadium e nos dois quartos das equipes. Ele então disse a todos em Faram Obius que ele já havia invadido os oito centros centrais de controle de Faram Obius, incluindo 7 milhões de espaçonaves para fuga de emergência. Ele então explicou a história de Ixal e seu plano baseado em sua vingança. Se Faram Dite perdesse a partida, os transportes para fuga se autodestruiriam, mas se vencessem, o transporte seria devolvido. Usando essa estratégia, Ozrock queria que o povo de Faram Obius sentisse o terror dos alienígenas cujos planetas foram destruídos por Faram Obius. No episódio 39 , quando o medidor de energia vital foi preenchido, ele tentou destruir todo o estádio com o Laser Anti-Batota. No entanto, foi protegido pela energia vital produzida a partir do embate de Tsurugi e Tenma. Depois que a Terra Onze venceu a partida e o canhão de fótons de plasma cósmico saiu do solo em um estado completo, ele apareceu com sua equipe, Ixal Fleet. Ele pretendia pegar o canhão de fótons de plasma cósmico sem cumprir sua promessa com Katra, que era apagar o buraco negro. Depois de sua equipe Ixal Fleet foi derrotado no episódio 43 , Minel Eiba tentou ter Ozrock e sua equipe executados como criminosos de classificação. Embora Lalaya interveio, afirmando que o crime de Ozrock foi cancelado por Faram Obius invasão de ' Ixal 200 anos atrás. Ela então os tem empregados como seus conselheiros. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Ozrock, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado no modo de história primeiro. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Item:' Stinger Wing Model (random テ ィ ン ー ウ ウ ウ グ グ 模型, lançado aleatoriamente da frota Ixal na rota de Sazanaara ) *'Foto:' Logotipo do Evento Emergente (浮 か び 上 る 大会 大会 の の 写真''obtido no Grand Celesta Lobby de Faram Obius'' ) *'Tópico:' Lição (習 い 事 の 話題, obtido em frente ao espaçoporto de Faram Obius ) *'Tópico:' Black Hole (Black ラ ッ ク ホ ル の 話題, obtido na estrada Grand Celesta de Faram Obius ) Depois disso, ele pode ser recrutado. Estatísticas ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' No lvl. 99 *'GP' : 156 *'TP' : 165 *'Chute' : 170 *'Dribles' : 100 *'Bloco' : 81 *'Captura' : 75 *'Técnica' : 166 *'Velocidade' : 107 *'Vigor' : 131 *'Sorte' : 83 *'Liberdade' : 240 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Portão da Lenda - Galaxy Eleven VS Ixal Fleet * * Alma ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Rivals Galaxy' *'Último rival' Galeria Ozrock scan.png|Ozrock's artwork in the official site. Ozrock in Ixal Fleet uniform scan.png|Ozrock's artwork in Ixal Fleet's uniform. Ozorck in Ixal Fleet uniform EP41.png|Ozrock in Ixal Fleet's uniform. Ozrock in cold sleep device EP36 HQ.png|Ozrock in his cold sleep device. Bitway Ozrock shooting the ball towards Faram dite.png|Ozrock aiming the ball towards Faram Dite. Ozrock's azur EP41 HQ.png|Ozrock's black hole-like azur through Powai's vision. Bitway Ozrock's introduction CJDM.png|Bitway's introduction. IG-16-054.PNG|IG-16-054 IG-17-049.PNG|IG-17-049 IG-17-051.PNG|IG-17-051 IG-17-053.PNG|IG-17-053 IG-17-055.PNG|IG-17-055 Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens do Galaxy Categoria:Capitães Categoria:Usuários de Soul Categoria:Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy Categoria:Personagens de Vento Categoria:Personagens Atacantes Categoria:Atacantes Categoria:Atacantes de Vento Categoria:Jogadores Categoria:Jogadores de Vento